Secrets
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Seto's been acting wierd all day. Now he's hurt Mokuba!
1. Strange Behavior

My first Yu-gi-oh fanfic, please no flames, if you don't like it don't continue to read, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Warnings: Seto's acting weird but other then that none.  
  
~~~~~Mokuba' POV~~~~~  
  
I looked over the playground as I licked the vanilla ice cream Seto had bought me. He had been acting strange all day. He woke me up at five in the morning and made me eggs for breakfast. Then as soon as the sun was up he took me to see Yugi and his friends, he didn't even call Joey a dog today. He's been smiling to. I made a new friend to, Malik. After lunch Seto brought me to the park and got me an ice cream. It really isn't like him, but I am having fun. Yugi came with us, he's talking to Seto right now. They're coming back.  
  
"Mokuba, hurry up and finish your ice cream, we have somewhere special to show you." Seto said, Yugi nodded as Ryou and Malik came over happily. I finished my ice cream and they took me to some kind of cave.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"Mokuba, take a look around, mom and dad brought us here when we were younger, you were abought three at the time. Our ancestors have always come here when it was time." Seto said looking at me, the sun was shining low by now, I watched as it set. Seto gently pushed me into the cave, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik fallowed behind. The cave was lit by glowing moss, there's also a circle of wood, blackened by ashes. Seto pushed me to the middle of the wood, then stood back as the moon light filtered in threw a bared whole in the roof.  
  
"Seto, what's going on?" I asked, unable to keep the building fear from my voice as the light hit a strange black gem. Black light seemed to come from the gem and hit me, I yelped as the dark/light thing hit my stomach. It hurt somehow and I couldn't keep from fainting.  
  
~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~  
  
Mokuba fell to the ground, we watched as Seto picked him up and we took him home to recover, happy it was finally his time.  
  
~~~~~Mokuba's POV~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and look around. I was in my own bed. I got up and walk quietly to the living room. I saw Seto, Ryou, and Malik but no Yugi. I tiptoed to the front door but was suddenly stopped by Yugi.  
  
"Going somewhere Mokuba? We've been waiting ten years for this day to arrive, we're not just going to let you leave." Yugi said.  
  
"From the day you were born we knew you would be the one Mokuba." Seto said as the three from the living room walked in.  
  
"It was written in the stares, you were chosen for this." Malik said.  
  
"Today's the day Mokuba, it's time." Ryou said, they stood all around me, Seto walked over. I backed up until my back hit the wall, then Seto karate chopped me in the side of my neck, knocking me out cold.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Told you Seto was acting weird, later. 


	2. Wake up time

Mokuba's POV  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and look around. I was back in my own   
  
room. Seto walked in and saw that I was awake. "Well Mokuba, good   
  
to see you up." He said with a smile, he picked me up and carried me   
  
to the car where the others were waiting.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, they didn't answer. They took me to a   
  
strange castle. As soon as we walked in a strange man walked over to   
  
us and greeted us.  
  
"Have you already done it?" The man asked, Seto nodded and   
  
grabbed my hand, the man led us to a strange room and told me to stay there. Then he and my brother left, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stayed with me.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked again. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik ignored   
  
me and just sat around looking at their Millennium Items. "Please, I'm   
  
scared."  
  
"You'll find out soon Mokuba." Seto said walking back in with   
  
the man. "This is an old friend of mine, he'll be helping us."  
  
"I hope you can take it from here, Yami's been trying to contact   
  
me and he'll get worried if I keep our link closed to long." Yugi said,   
  
Ryou and Malik nodded and the three walked off. Seto looked at me,   
  
I was trembling slightly.  
  
"Come along Mokuba." Seto said, I listened, not wanting him to   
  
hit me again. We both fallowed the man as he led us to a strange   
  
room. The room was full of diffrent colored containers, I stopped to   
  
look at one but Seto called me to keep up. We walked up to a large   
  
computer with a picture of strange creatures on them. "Pick one,   
  
you'll become it before we leave." I looked at Seto, shocked he was   
  
doing this. Did he really want to turn me into one of these. I found   
  
some arrows on the keyboard of the computer and pushed on, a new   
  
creature came up on screen. The last one had black, bird-like wings   
  
and feathers. This one had black, bat-like wings, fangs, and a long,   
  
snake-like tail. I pushed the button again, this time it was a creature   
  
with gills, webbed hands and feet, and sharp teeth. I kept pushing it   
  
until I came to a black fox with nine-tails. I looked at the strange man.  
  
"I found the one I want." I said, my voice a bit weak. Seto nodded   
  
as the man pushed a big, red, button on the consol, a black liquid   
  
came up in a clear container and he gave it to me.  
  
"Drink it, the transformation will take place over night." He said, I   
  
gulped before drinking the strange liquid, it tasted like orange juice. I   
  
feel back as soon as I finished, suddenly tired. Seto caught me as I fell   
  
asleep. I woke hours later and looked at the clock, 9:00 AM. I really   
  
slept in. I climbed out of bed, preying it had all been a dream, then I   
  
saw I couldn't stand up on two legs. I looked down and nearly cried. I   
  
had paws, I was a black fox with nine-tails. I sighed as I tried to find   
  
my way around, realizing I was back home. I kept walking until I saw   
  
Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Seto in the living room laughing. I looked up   
  
at them and tried to talk, but it just came out as a bark. Seto looked   
  
over, then walked over and picked me up. He carried me out to the   
  
back yard and put me down, then went back in with me out here. I ran to the door and started scratching it, barking, an trying to get him to open it so I could get in, but he ignored me. I heard laughter from   
  
the living room. They left me out here, I laid down by the door to   
  
wait for them, my stomach growling loudly. I sighed as I heard foot   
  
steps coming this way from inside, I set up and scratched the door.   
  
They passed me by and ignored me again. I sighed as I spotted a   
  
mouse running across the lawn, I bounded out and caught it, eating it   
  
fast before anyone saw. That settled I left for the fence, realizing they   
  
didn't care anymore, I dug my way out and ran into the forest. I ran   
  
fast, looking for more food. That was when the wolf appeared. It   
  
knocked me off my feet and attacked, I closed my eyes, a single tear   
  
escaping as it struck the killing blow.  
  
"Mokuba, wake up!" I jerked up in bed and saw Seto looking at   
  
me, I looked down and saw that I was me. "Calm down, you had a   
  
bad dream." I looked up at Seto and hugged him, happy he was himself and I was myself. No more chocolate right before bed for me.  
  
The End. 


End file.
